A material containing so-called matrix to which saccharide has been bound via a spacer is described below.
The active part of the material consists of either:
1. Blood group Axe2x80x94O(CH2)nPhNHxe2x80x94COxe2x80x94(CH2)mNHxe2x80x94CH2xe2x80x94CH(OH)xe2x80x94CH2xe2x80x94O-Matrix
or:
2. Blood group Bxe2x80x94O(CH2)nPhNHxe2x80x94COxe2x80x94(CH2)mNHxe2x80x94CH2xe2x80x94CH(OH)xe2x80x94CH2xe2x80x94O-Matrix
where Matrix denotes e.g. specifically, cross-linked agarose, especially of the type Sepharose(copyright) Fast Flow, where xe2x80x94O(CH2)nPhNHxe2x80x94COxe2x80x94(CH2)mNHxe2x80x94CH2xe2x80x94CH(OH)xe2x80x94CH2xe2x80x94 consists of spacer to separate the blood group determinant from the Matrix, where n and m, respectively, is an integer, n is for example one of 0, 1, 2, 3 or 4, and m is for example 1, 2, 3, 4, 5, 6 or 7, and where the linkage between xe2x80x94Oxe2x80x94 and Matrix is to a carbon atom in the Matrix.
Blood group Axe2x80x94O(CH2)nPhNHxe2x80x94COxe2x80x94(CH2)mNHxe2x80x94 and
Blood group Bxe2x80x94O(CH2)nPhNHxe2x80x94COxe2x80x94(CH2)mNHxe2x80x94, respectively, is below called (the) ligand.